Field
The present invention relates to an air filter assembly having replaceable filters.
Description of the Related Art
V-bank filter assemblies are commonly used in air filtration applications where large amounts of filtration media are desirable, particularly in high flow, low pressure drop applications. A V-bank filter assembly typically includes a housing having two or more pairs of filter banks, where the filter banks further include two filter media elements, arranged in a V-configuration. The V-bank filter assembly is generally formed by applying a sealant between the edges of the filter media elements and the housing. In this manner, all of the filter media elements are connected to each other and to the housing. Therefore, during the fabrication or operation of the V-bank filter assembly, if a single filter media element is damaged, the housing and all of the filter media elements coupled to the housing must be replaced as a single unit. Replacing the entire V-bank filter assembly is undesirable because it increases the cost of manufacturing and the cost of ownership. Some V-bank filter assemblies have been designed with replaceable panels having individual filter media elements. However, these designs have not been commercially viable due to high material costs and/or significant air leakage between the filter media elements and housing rending the design unsatisfactory for many filtration applications.
Thus, there is a need for an improved V-bank filter assembly having replaceable filter media elements.